


Pinky kisses in Paris

by BadgebunnyUK



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: #Luimelia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgebunnyUK/pseuds/BadgebunnyUK
Summary: My version of how things could have been in Paris. Someone from Amelia's past turns up in Paris.  Just for fun. I love these two.





	1. Chapter 1

This was my little imagining of what life in Paris may have been like for the girls. Obviously written before season 8 so does not follow the shows story. There will be another part, maybe a couple more. Thank you for reading.

Luisita felt the warmth of the early morning sun on one side of her face even as a gust of the strong breeze chilled her enough to make her shiver briefly and caused the sway of the delicate voile curtain that hung between the iron balcony and their room. 

Luisi almost automatically took the chance to glance over her shoulder through the temporary opening and allow her gaze to drift over the soundly sleeping form of her lover, draped over their bed. 

Amelia often returned from work still so full of energy and excitement and last night she had woken Luisita with fierce kisses, demonstrating her love passionately until she lay now completely spent.

Luisi grinned smugly as memories of their night played over in her mind and leaning forward she stubbed out her cigarette in the tiny foil tray and took up the pencil she had rested on the narrow ledge with it’s peeling paint the previous evening. She took her notepad, tucked beneath the seat and began to quickly attempt to sketch a likeness of her girlfriend.

Luisita was no artist and the notepad was the one she was using to write a record of their days in Paris over these last weeks, however she felt inspired to try and capture this image of Amelia, she had run out of words to describe her feelings for her, perhaps a picture would be able to say that something more that she had been striving for. 

Luisita tossed the notepad to the floor, she would stick with writing. Perhaps she could ask a friend of Oscars to sketch Amelia, but not like this, so peaceful, so unguarded. Luisita alone was allowed to see her this way. Luisi fought the urge to go to her now, knowing she needed more sleep and instead busied her hands with quietly preparing coffee, returning to her seat on the small balcony. She noticed more people had begun to appear both in the street below and moving around their rooms and she caught a glimpse of her friend Paul in the building almost directly opposite theirs. Paul didn’t see her and she was able to watch, as he moved through the room, talking and gesturing with his arms, his tall skinny frame stooping as he paced.

Luisita imagined what he was talking about, probably telling Oscar about his evening, perhaps some gentleman who bought him drinks all night or a new performer who had come into the club without knowledge of the strict etiquette there. He was so animated and reminded Luiita a little of herself. Yet she had found Paul difficult to get to know, perhaps because she was such good friends with Oscar, he felt wary to her and she was always met with overly dramatic conversation about nothing in particular. She longed to ask him something real. Like how he really felt about Oscar, about his work here, about home.

For the first few weeks after arriving in the French capital Luisita had accompanied Amelia to work every afternoon, had helped with her make-up and costumes, watched every number and committed them to memory encouraging Amelia when she struggled to get a routine, going over and over it with her, humming the music in their room as they practiced into the night. She had loved being a part of it, part of Amelia achieving her dream. 

Amelia had been careful to include her in everything, ignoring the offers she had to rehearse with other dancers, turning down invitations for drinks after the show in order to explore the streets of Montmartre with her love, finding another little cafe and talking for hours before bed. Amelia seemed happy to do it and had never appeared to resent spending all her time with Luisita. 

So it was Luisita who had finally upended their comfortable routine and left Amelia to fend for herself at work. The other girls all helping one another in and out of tight dresses, pinning feathers and rouging cheeks. Telling Amelia that she needed an early night but that she should go out after the show. It had been a special show, the last of the current run, a set with new numbers being introduced in the coming days and special guests were announced from American celebrities to English royals. The women had been gearing up for a grand performance and were told that they should stay and entertain into the night. 

“Are you sure?” Amelia had checked as Luisita had insisted, taking hold of each of her hands and pulling her in, more closely in the busy corridor. 

Luisita smiled into the deep brown searching eyes. “I’m sure, I need to find my own things and you should celebrate tonight, you’ve been working so hard.” 

“I can celebrate with you.”Amelia assured with certainty. 

Luisuta shook her head again. She understood Amelia’s reluctance, they had rebuilt their relationship by sticking with each other and both still remembered clearly not only the pain they had felt but worse than that, the pain they had inflicted on one another, not so long ago. Neither of them wanted to go back to that. Neither wanted to risk it. Yet Luisita knew that they couldn’t stay in this bubble forever, it would burst, better that she take the pin and be ready.

“It’s all right, tonight you should be with them. I’ll see you at home.” Luisita smiled genuinely.

This was the first time either of them had referred to the pokey room they shared here as “home” but it felt right. It was small, it was dark, noisy, but it was theirs. 

Just as Luisita turned to leave she felt Amelia’s hand take hers briefly before bending her pinky finger and hooking it around Luisita’s. Lusita grinned more broadly and matched the gesture with her own before a woman wearing a diamond encrusted hoop around her waist filled the space of the hallway.

“Good Luck!” Luisita called as she half tripped over the woman on her way out.

Xxxx

Amelia stretched her body out in the bed as she woke, feeling the aches in her overworked muscles, it was the familiar proof of a job well done. The dancers mind quickly flitted from the evening performance to the private show she had clumsily greeted Luisita with on her late return home and she smiled broadly at the memory as she heard the sounds of her girlfriend in the kitchen area of the room. 

“Mmmmm Coffee.” She hummed with another stretch as she sat up in bed and spotted Luisita. “Hmmm, am I still dreaming?” She mumbled to herself.

Luisita turned and beamed at her holding a jug of coffee. “Morning Guapa!” 

Luisita poured them each a cup and came to the bed, delivering the drink with a complimentary kiss to Amelia’s bare shoulder. 

Amelia tossed her hair out of the way and moved to kiss Luisita softly on the lips “Morning.” 

“For a few more minutes at least.” Luisita teased, placing a hand to Amelia’s cheek and tracing a line with her thumb, before brining her lips in to capture Amelia’s. 

Amelia shrugged as they broke apart. “It was an energetic evening no?” 

She raised a single brow seriously and Luisita giggled into her coffee cup, gazing at Amelia over the rim. 

Luisita suddenly hopped up from the bed and retrieved a plate of pastries from the kitchen counter bringing them back to the bed. 

Amelia grinned realising instantly that she was really hungry. 

“Uff.” She moaned as she pushed a pastry into her mouth. “Last night....uhh...we ended up somewhere.. I think you would love… hfff..it was a sort of jazz bar… old fashioned but...cosy.” Amelia’s words were punctured by chews. “The people were…” 

Luisita hung on Amelia’s every word and had already begun to nod her agreement before Amelia asked hopefully.

“Will you come tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll come.” Luisita agreed, snatching a pastry before Amelia could devour them all.

Amelia’s smile was dazzling, as if Luisita had just agreed to give her everything she owned.

“You can bring the boys if you like.” Amelia hurried on. “As long as you promise only to dance with me.” 

“Oh! I don’t know if I can promise that!” Luisita said, a hand moving to her chest in mock surprise. 

Amelia narrowed her eyes but continued to smile. “Oh really?” She took Luisita’s coffee cup and placed it with her own on the bedside as she spun back to catch Luisita and tickle her just below her ribs on both sides. 

Luisita swatted at her girlfriends determined hands ineffectually, surrendering too quickly. 

“Okay, okay. I will save every dance for you.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” It was by far the easiest deal Luisita had ever made. 

Xxx

Oscar passed a cocktail glass to Luisi and clinked his own lightly against it, making the expected yet satisfying sound of celebration. 

“Gracias!” Luisi thanked him and grinned gratefully, she still wasn’t confident ordering drinks at some of the bars here, trying out her French phrases in the recent past had only led to confusion. It was easier at the cafes through the day when she could point or mime to make sure she was understood. 

Oscars French was perfect even though he was German, but he had lived here before and described it as his second home. Luisi wondered if she would ever feel as comfortable in this city as that. 

For now she was mostly getting to use her English, it seemed that many of the young people who filled the many rooms around theirs on the hill were not from France, or at least not from Paris but most spoke a little english.

“So, have you seen him yet? Monsieur Fournier?” He asked with interest. “You know I spoke so highly of you.” Oscar assured.

Luisi nodded. “I know and I’m grateful Oscar really, but how many girls do you think he hears about each night who want to be on the radio ah? Dozens.” 

“You have to have more faith Luisi, if you don’t believe in yourself how can you expect to convince anyone else.”

“I know, you are right, you are right, I just worry. The money my father gave me is almost gone and you know I don’t want to rely on Amelia, no matter what she says. I want her to save her money, for when we go back to Madrid.” Luisi explained to her friend.

“I know, I know, but you came here to support her, it’s okay to let her do the same yes?” Oscar questioned.

Luisi had met Oscar on the first day that she had left Amelia alone at work and taken off on her own. She hadn’t known where to go and she had wandered through the streets gazing at the artists with their works pegged out for all to see, pictures of the Paris streets, each one the same and somehow different to the next and before she knew it, she had no idea where she was.

Luisi looked at her position on the hill, just how high above the streets of Paris was she and what did her view usually include, just when she thought she had her bearings she would slip down a street that led her to somewhere else unfamiliar.

Just as she admonished herself for her stupidity and began to feel tears prick at the back of her eyes she caught sight of a familiar looking face sat at one of the small round tables on the pavement of the nearest cafe. 

She had seen the young man in the building across from hers and the person sitting opposite him, another young man with a cigarette in his hand, they were not talking or even looking at one another and Luisita didn’t think that she would be interrupting them too much, although she would feel humiliated and have to avoid them from now on, but she just wanted to get back to the room before it got any darker.

“Excuse me.” Luisita spoke as she approached them, searching her mind for the right English phrases. “Sorry, but you live near me.” Luisita explained. “And I am a little lost. Could you tell me...which way is the pension?...home?” Luisi blushed a little.

The young man smiled in a friendly way. “Of course Mademoiselle. I know you, you live with the dancer yes?” 

The man’s companion suddenly looked interested. “Ah! Amelia! Yes, stunning. I know her.” 

“Oscar.” The first young man said brandishing his outstretched hand. 

“Luisita Gomez.” Luisita replied formally in return as she shook the delicate hand in hers. “Encantado. Pleased to meet you.” She smiled, feeling a little silly.

“Sit, sit Luisita.” Oscar invited. “I’ll get you a drink, the wine here is …”

“No, no I don’t want to interrupt.” Luisita interjected.

Oscar was already up out of his seat and pulling a third chair from an unoccupied table over to their own. 

“Nonsense, sit, sit.” He instructed firmly.

Luisita cast a glance to his friend to check his reaction. He smiled more mildly but nodded that she should sit. 

“He won’t take no for an answer, he just adores a damsel in distress.” The young man said dramatically with a flourish of his hand on the scarf around his neck. 

He was certainly some kind of performer, Luisita decided as she sat down and a moment later Oscar arrived with an extra glass and an opened bottle of white wine. 

Luisita was not a big drinker but since coming to Paris she had started to enjoy the taste of the wine they were offered wherever they went. It did relax her a little when meeting new people and that night had been no different. 

The theatrical young man she found out was called Paul and he was English but had met Oscar in Berlin many years ago and they had recently “fled to Paris” as Paul had put it.   
When he had left them to go to work, pressing his hand over his friends and giving him such a look, Luisita had recognized instantly that they were a young couple in love and she decided that Oscar would be her best friend in Paris. 

Now only a few weeks later she felt as grateful to know him as that evening. 

“Ah, speaking of your love.” Oscar said to Luisita now. “She just made a magnificent entrance with her entourage.”

Luisita didn’t quite catch his meaning but her eyes travelled in the direction he motioned to and spotted a group of young women, Amelia in the centre. The glamorous group were attracting a great deal of attention on all sides however Luisita watched as Amelia scanned the room quickly until their eyes met and a smile broke out on her face as she headed directly to the pair. 

Amelia reached for Luisita and kissed her cheek, murmuring her name.  
Luisita felt the usual excitement at their reunion and had to remember to breathe to keep herself from giggling like a happy child. She took a sip of her drink for a way to occupy her mouth as Amelia called a bonjour to Oscar. 

Oscar returned Amelia’s greeting happily and offered to get her a drink.

“Such a gentleman.” Amelia declared. “I would love one.” 

“Another Luisita?” Oscar called as he pushed away through the crowd. 

“No, Oscar, water! Oscar!!” Luisita called as he pretended not to hear her.

Amelia chuckled. “Are you okay Darling?” 

Luisita nodded. “I’m good, better now.” Luisita let her fingers run along the side of Amelia’s arm and lightly finger her palm before tugging her smallest finger that tangled briefly with Amelia’s own in their coded kiss. 

“How was the show?” 

Amelia winked. “Great, a busy crowd, they were...generous with their tips and with their applause.”

“Of course.” Luisita nodded. “It's Moulin Rouge, they will never see a better show in all the world!”

Xxxx

The evening had passed quickly and Amelia and a number of the party she had arrived with had broken off and made for the place she had been introduced to last night and that she had told Luisita about. 

It was one of the older dancers that Amelia admired a lot that had led them there, a friend of hers was a singer and she liked to end her evenings in the bar, which was much calmer than the place the younger dancers would move on to. 

Amelia was excited to share the find with her girlfriend and knew that in this place they would be able to dance together properly without any problems, she had seen couples dancing the night before, men with men and women with women in amongst the other couples, holding each other close.

Amelia was a little nervous about the new numbers she had started working on, there would be a lot of extra work over the next few weeks and it was an honour that she had been trusted so quickly for such a great part but she also knew it would mean more work, less time for Luisita, in the past that had destroyed them and that thought terrified her.

She knew that she was being unfair to Luisita with these concerns, they had talked a lot since those days and realized that it was less about the amount of time they spent together and more about how they communicated in that time. Luisita had admitted she needed more reassurance from Amelia. Amelia had just assumed that Luisita would know how much she meant to her, afterall Amelia felt that it came through in everything she ever did, how could Luisita not feel that?

Still Amelia had been able to share that it had become more difficult for her to show her love, more difficult for her to trust and to make herself vulnerable since the treatment, since the torture. They were still dealing with that even now.

Amelia pushed the thoughts away as they entered the dimly lit basement bar.

“I heard that Josephine Baker came here all the time and that once she brought the Princess Grace Kelly!” Amelia said excitedly to her girlfriend as they reached the main room. The walls were lined luxuriously with purple and gold drapes of velvet and it was dark but with large candles on seemingly every surface. 

Luisita heard the music before she really took in the sights and searched for the sound, a small quartet on the stage, they appeared to be having some kind of rehearsal rather than giving a polished performance, they moved amongst each other and one man pointed to another who then began a loud piece alone on his trumpet.

Small tables were scattered around the edges of the room and a few had one or two occupants, however most people were stood milling around, some dancing, other talking and moving from group to group. It looked friendly Luisita decided, but she wasn’t sure if that was the right word. Familiar? Welcoming?

Amelia took her hand and shot her a shiny smile. “Vamos.” She said as she pulled Luisita into the throng. 

Luisita moved her head around, allowing herself to be carried through the crowd as she soaked up the sounds, the smells, the faces of the people she passed. People hardly looked at her and the few that caught her eye smiled casually.

As Amelia stopped amidst a group of dancers Luisi attempted to make her face look less like a child on the first day of school and snapped her mouth shut, blinking rapidly.

Amelia had turned to face her and she laughed a little at Luisita’s expression. This was one of the things Amelia had always loved most about her partner, she was like an open book, she could never hide what she was feeling.

“Are you alright?” Amelia asked gently.

“Yes, yes of course.” Luisita shrugged, her face trying for neutral. 

Amelia took both her hands and pulled Luisita in across the gap between them, their chests meeting and her hands now slipping around Luisita’s waist. Luisita’s body had melted into the movement but her eyes darted quickly around them. 

“It’s alright. Everyone dances with everyone here.” Amelia reminded. 

Luisita took a steadying breath and placed a hand onto Amelia’s shoulder, the other moving beneath Amelia’s own arm to trace the curve of her back and settle between her shoulder blades, holding her love lightly to her as Amelia began to sway them slowly to the music. 

Luisita took a moment to release the tension from her own shoulders, she looked around her again to check that indeed no one was paying them any attention. She noticed a couple dancing just a few feet away who looked like any couple at first glance but on second inspection she realised were two men, one more strikingly feminine than the other and wearing an outfit to accentuate this.

Luisita noticed they looked completely at ease and she looked back to the patiently waiting face of Amelia. 

“You sure you are alright?” Amelia checked. 

“Better than that.” Luisita assured with a wide grin as the music picked up tempo and she pulled a little away from Amelia so she could complete a little spin, much to Amelia’s delight. 

Three songs later and Amelia was ready for a drink. 

“We’ll come back.” Amelia assured a reluctant Luisi as she guided them back through the sea of people. Luisita had truly loosened up by now and even swished her hips from side to side as she moved across the room, tapping her toes in time. 

Amelia couldn’t contain her smile, she felt excited by how happy Luisita was, she knew it was hard for her being in Paris and that she was yet to find her way but at this moment Amelia felt that they would be okay.

As Amelia reached the bar she was met with a familiar face, the dancer she knew, Estelle who had introduced her to the place, she smiled and waved and received a wave in return. But as the woman took a step towards them, Amelia’s eyes saw a sight that for a moment she thought she had imagined. A face she thought she would never see again.

“Amelia, there you are, let me introduce you to our latest find. I hope you can help her, she is Spanish too.” Estelle called over the music and chatter.

The girl instantly recognized Amelia too. Not that she had doubted it. 

“Isabel” Amelia said the name. Not a question, not a greeting. 

“It’s really you? Amelia! I can’t believe it! Amelia Ledesma!” Isabel finally took an awkward step forward and kissed Amelia on the cheek. “I was starting to think I would never see you again.” 

Amelia nodded. “You’re here, in Paris and you are a dancer?” 

“Didn’t I always tell you one day we would dance together in Paris? Who would have thought it would be now!” Isabel spoke loudly and seemed genuinely delighted.

Amelia felt her cheeks hot and she finally looked for Luisita who watched the interaction quietly, no longer moving to the music. 

“You two know each other ?” Estelle asked. “Even better. Amelia can show you the ropes, literally, we have four new numbers to rehearse.”

Estelle pushed to the bar now to get them drinks, calling to the boy behind the bar that came to her at once. 

“This, this is Luisita.” Amelia introduced. She took Luisita’s hand and pulled her a little closer. “She came with me from Madrid.” Amelia offered. 

Isabel looked from Amelia to Luista and back again, her smile fading only slightly as she glanced at where their hands intertwined. 

Isabel nodded to Amelia “It’s been a long time.” She said and then turned her focus back to Luistia. “So nice to meet you Luisita.” 

Luisita nodded several times and returned the greeting. 

Xxxx

“So, Isabel, she seems nice.” Luista commented casually, she had almost made it all the way through their walk home without bringing it up.

“Yes, maybe, I don’t know.” Amelia looked at her shoes briefly then opened her handbag to rummage for the key, feeling a little hazy since the night air had mixed with the 3 strong drinks she had after Estelle had found her.

“But, you know her from Zaragoza right? You were at school together, she’s your age…”

“Yes.” Amelia confirmed briefly still not looking directly at Luisi.

“Were you close?” Luisita continued feeling a little uncertain but wanting to know.

Amelia shrugged both shoulders. “For a while.”

Luisita was quiet as Amelia moved up the stairs before her and to their door, letting them inside and shutting it behind her softly.

“She’s her isn’t she?” Luisita asked quietly with her sudden realisation, eyes widening. “She’s the one, the one you told me about, from home, when you realised.”

Amelia shook her head a little and frowned, she thought Luisita might have already figured that out but perhaps the drinks had made her a little fuzzy too.

“Yes it’s her.” Amelia agreed, almost adding a defensive “so what?”

“Wow, how strange for you to run into each other like this again, are you okay?” Luisita asked. Typical of Luisi for her first thought to be concern.

“It’s in the past Luisi, we were children then.” Amelia shrugged off the question.

Luisi nodded. “I remember. You used to dance together. She was why you wanted to dance.”

Luisi recalled the night Amelia had confided this to her, they had made love in the single bed in her room in the hotel, they hadn’t been together for long. Luista had quite naturally asked about when Amelia had known she loved women, about how she had discovered it. She remembered she had been surprised by how young Amelia had been, not quite 16. 

Amelia stepped away from her and began to take off her shoes and then her jewellery, making herself ready for bed. “It’s not important Luisi, It was such a long time ago. I’m so tired Cariño, can’t we go to bed, please?” 

Amelia turned pleading eyes on the blonde standing still just inside the door. 

Luisi finally moved slowly into the room and Amelia stretched her hand out for Lusi to take. 

Luisi did and allowed herself to be tugged into Amelia’s embrace. Amelia stroked a hand over Luisita’s hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You don’t have to worry about her.” Amelia assured. “Don’t worry about anything.”

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was two nights later when Luisita was woken by the sound of Amelia crying, she was thrashing around a little in her bed and seemed so distressed, at first Luisita thought that she was awake and in terrible pain, then she heard what Amelia was saying.

“No Padre. Por Favor.” She cried out again and twisted away from the hand Luisita had placed gently on her shoulder. Fighting as if the bed clothes threatened to harm her.

“No, no, no, no!”

Luisita sat further and took Amelia more firmly by the shoulders. 

“Amelia! Amelia!” She spoke loudly and held her fast. Then more softly as Amelia lost some of her struggle. “Amelia, Amor. Amelia, wake up. It’s me, It’s Luisita. It’s okay.”

Amelia looked uncertain and confused but at last began blinking to finally focus on who was in front of her. 

“Amelia, it’s okay, see? We are here, in Paris, You and I, together. No one is going to hurt you. I swear it." Luisi promised.

Luisita had pulled Amelia’s body into hers and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, stroking a hand up and down the bare arm of her girlfriend. 

“Luisita?” Amelia mumbled shakily. “Luisita.” Amelia crumpled against her now, burying her head in Luisita’s chest and making loud hollow sobs that made her body jerk a little, up and down.

“Shhhhhh, it’s okay my love. Carino mio.” Luisita stroked the soft dark hair, a tear on her own cheek left unchecked, until she felt Amelia gradually still and fall asleep upon her chest. 

Luisita dozed now until morning, not able to sleep properly due to this feeling of being on guard. 

It had been a long time since Amelia had had one of these dreams. When she had been rescued from the hospital they had occurred every single night, sometimes more than once or twice. In the first days she would become even more distressed by Luisita’s presence and it had taken the arms of Manolita or her own mother to make her feel safe enough to sleep again. It had been both upsetting but also a huge relief when Amelia had finally allowed Luisita to hold her and bring her back to the realm of reality.

The dreams, Amelia had explained to her much later were never about the hospital or the treatment as Luisita might have imagined, they were always about her father. Different scenarios, different scenes, but he was always disgusted by her, always tossing her away, into the dirt, into fire, spitting at her in the square. It was always different but always the same. Amelia always begging to be loved. It broke Luisita’s heart to see and hear her pleading like a child. 

The next morning Luisi waited for Amelia to wake, she lifted her head at once looking groggily at Luisita, a confused look, probably wondering why her head thudded so badly, why her eyes felt so swollen. 

Luisita smiled sympathetically. “Good morning Cherie.” 

Amelia put a hand to her head and moved to sit up a little, which gave Luisita a chance to wiggle around where she had previously been pinned in place. 

“I feel awful.” Amelia mumbled groggily. 

“You had a bad dream.” Luisita told her. 

Amelia nodded. “I think I remember.” Amelia shook her head, her hair more tousled than usual, the lines in her face more prominent. “Thank you Luisi. For taking care of me.” 

“Siempre. Always” Luisita assured. “Do you want some breakfast, are you hungry?”

“No. Just water please.” Amelia requested.

Luisi got out of bed and quickly crossed the room to deliver the glass, she placed a kiss on Amelia’s head and then slipped into the bathroom, quickly returning to bed once she had relieved her aching bladder. She hadn’t wanted to do anything to disturb Amelia once she had gone back to sleep.

Amelia moved into her girlfriends body even before she had settled herself back beneath the covers, her arm wrapping around Luisita’s middle and holding on. Luisita could feel a little tremble in the body huddled against her. She wrapped both her arms firmly around Amelia and tried to show her in that embrace that she would always protect her, no matter what.

“It’s been a while since you had such a bad one no?” Luisita spoke softly against Amelia’s hair.

Amelia nodded. “It has been a little while.” She agreed.

“Did anything set it off? Did you speak to your mum, is Devocion okay?” Luisita asked, feeling a little alarmed as the idea occurred to her. 

“No, no. Mama is fine. Don’t worry.” Amelia told her, she slid her hand beneath Luisita’s pajama top so she could feel the warm skin there and rolled a little forward so she could drop a kiss where her fingertips were spread, the line just above Luisita’s hip.

Luisita felt the heat that Amelia’s lips drew out of her and told herself that now was not the time for her needs, it was time to comfort and support Amelia.

Amelia sighed and rolled onto her back now, staring up at the ceiling. “Do you think I will ever be really free of him?” 

“He is your Papa, but he doesn’t deserve to be, one day I hope you will forget all the pain he’s caused you.”

“I don’t think I can ever forget, he haunts me Luisita.” Amelia said bitterly, her mouth a thin line.

Luisita gathered Amelia up and pulled her close again. “I’m sorry my love.”

Luisita wanted to say that he couldn’t hurt them now, but the words stuck in her throat. He didn’t have the power he once had but he still hurt Amelia, everytime she doubted herself, everytime she doubted Luisita. All Luisita could do was work at making that as little as possible.

Xxxx

As Amelia had expected, it was busy at work for the next two weeks. She rehearsed day and night. She didn't go out afterwards but was always too tired to be much company for Luisita. 

Luisi prepared a meal for them every night, usually waiting until very late to eat together and she complained little but Amelia was aware that she wasn't having much fun, that Luisi spent a lot of her time writing and a little time out with Oscar while Paul, like Amelia worked into the night. 

Amelia promised she would make it up to her girlfriend, she had planned a night away, out of the city, in a couple of weeks time. Luisita's birthday. She could get cover just for one night. They would make it special.

Luisita had smiled when Amelia told her she was planning a surprise but she didn't want to give too much away and she didn't want to ever disappoint Luisi again, so she didn't tell her the details of the trip. Not yet.

Amelia had had three more nights disturbed by bad dreams and she told Luisita that it was because she was so busy at work, so worried that she wouldn't get the new routines and she would be replaced. Perhaps some of it was that. 

Amelia ran again through the most complicated sequence of steps she had, three of the other girls dancing just behind her and the music cut out. A call from the sets below told her to take a break and a couple of the girls walked quickly off stage but Amelia began to retrace the steps again, counting and humming the tune of the music under her breath. She felt eyes on her and eventually turned to see Isabela watching her with a look of concern.

“Are you going to take a break?” She asked.

Amelia nodded. “In a minute, I want to leave on time tonight. You go on.” 

Isabel didn’t move but watched Amelia.

“I thought perhaps we could talk? We haven’t. I feel a little like you’re avoiding me.” 

Amelia suddenly stopped her stepping and placed her hands on her hips, blowing a curl from her face only for it to fall into view again. 

“Okay. If we finish on time, we can talk.” 

Isabel smiled a little before hurrying off the stage. “I’ll bring you some more water.” She called back over her shoulder.

Xxxx

“I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve been avoiding you. It’s been busy and I want this to be perfect.” Amelia began as Isabel appeared from the changing room, her hair wet from the shower.

Isabel looked a little taken back but she nodded.

“I can see how dedicated you are Amelia and really I’m very proud of you, I know it’s silly..” She half shrugged.

“No. It’s good. I’m glad.” Amelia nodded. “Afterall we started out together right?” Amelia glanced at the girls eyes and offered a more reassuring smile. 

Isabel nodded her head and her fingers fiddled nervously with the strap of her bag.

“Do you want to talk about what happened? back home?” She asked nervously.

Amelia frowned a little. “What is there to talk about? We were best friends and you moved away.” 

Isabel looked sharply at Amelia. “We moved away? That’s one way of putting it.”

Amelia shrugged again. “I was hurt... then, when you didn’t write, didn’t keep in touch.” 

Isabel stepped forward. “I did write! I knew it, I knew you wouldn't get them. He wouldn't let you know…”

Amelia’s brow screwed up tightly this time. “What do you mean?”

Isabel sighed. “Amelia your father ordered my family to leave, he said that he would make sure my father never had work again if we stayed. You know my dad, he was scared of him, a lot of people were…”

“Wait, he did what?” Amelia couldn't believe what she heard. But then, of course, knowing what she now knew, about what her Father was capable of, it made sense.

“You didn’t guess it?” Isabel questioned gently.

Amelia thought carefully for a moment, about that time. She had struggled against him so much whilst still loving him and always wanting proof of his love, she shook her head.

“No, no, I didn’t think he had the power. Why did he? Because of the dancing!?” She thought it was a little much, even for her father and she recalled briefly the number of arguments they had at the time, how she used to pretend she was somewhere else when she spent every single moment with Isabel.

“Amelia please, he hated the dancing, he did, but he hated me more. He hated that you were becoming more outspoken, standing up to him, he hated how close we were…” Isabel trailed off shyly looking down at her worn feet.

Amelia tried not to remember just how close that was, how it had felt the first time Isabel had reached over and pressed her lips firmly against her own. The wonder of it had made her feel truly brave, against her father and the whole world.

“I didn’t know.” Amelia said now. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Amelia, it wasn’t you. You don’t have to apologise for him.” Isabel looked at her sternly in the eyes, a hand gripping her lower arm, willing her to understand.

Amelia nodded quietly, still feeling the guilt of his actions and her part in it. She could almost hear his voice justifying. If she hadn't disobeyed him. If she hadn't felt the way she did. If she had hid it better. Accepted, like her mother.

“I can’t imagine what he must say now..” Isabel smiled finally releasing Amelia's arm.

Amelia stiffened a little and pulled back from the woman before her, who still looked so much like the girl she had been. “We don’t speak now. We are dead to each other.” 

Amelia held her head firmly, without a flicker in her resolve. 

Isabel nodded just once. “I thought that might be the case, I’m sorry he didn’t change his mind.” 

“Thanks.” Amelia folded her arms across herself. “I need to get back..” She began to explain apologetically.

“To Luisita?” Isabel asked. “She seems lovely Amelia, really.” 

“She is. We've been through a lot together. My father didn’t like her much either” Amelia felt strange as she heard the words, somehow comparing Isabel to Luista didn’t feel right and her cheeks felt hot for a moment.

“I’m glad that you have someone and that you’re happy.” Isabel said quickly.

“Do you.. do you have someone?” Amelia blurted out, giving in to her curiosity.

Isabel shook her head. “No one special. I haven’t really ever found anyone else..” 

Amelia shifted and her cheeks felt warmer still, her feet already itching to leave. “I know you will.” Amelia smiled backing up step by step along the corridor before turning and hurrying away. 

“Buenas Noches.” Isabel called as she watched her go.

Xxx

When Amelia entered the apartment it was dark and she thought for a moment that Luisita had decided to have an early night, she squinted at her watch in the shaft of light from the hallway, it wasn't that late. 

Then as Amelia's eyes adjusted to the dull almost darkness she could just make out luisita's still form in the chair on the balcony. 

Amelia moved quietly past the small table that was set for dinner, a pot of something that smelled delicious sitting in the centre and covered. She could see as she got closer that her girlfriend was sitting with her knees pulled into her chest, a blanket tucked around her and her head sunken on one side to her shoulder, eyes closed. 

Luisita's face was lit by the moonlight and her hair had fallen across her cheek. Amelia gave in to the urge to reach out and tuck the locks behind an ear, stroking the pale cheek with her thumb as she did so. 

Luisita began to lean into the touch even before she stirred. 

"Luisita carino mio, it's cold out here, come inside." Amelia whispered, her lips close to Luisita's ear.

Luisita opened heavy lidded eyes and drank in the sight of her lover, smiling contentedly.

"Amelia." She sang, closing her eyes again for a moment. 

Amelia moved to wrap her arms around Luisita's shoulders and offer some of her own warmth.  
The fair head leaning in to rest on Amelia's shoulder now and the muffled sound of her own name being hummed again.

Amelia felt the tug of cool lips against the warmth of her neck, once, twice and again as Luisita's arms wrapped around her and pulled her the little way into her lap, again burying her head in Amelia's neck and now her chest. 

Luisita's cold fingers snuck beneath the hem of Amelia's shirt and brushed against the hot skin there, her breath still on Amelia's throat as she moved her lips to meet Luisita's hungry ones. 

Amelia was pleasantly surprised by Luisita's obvious need. It was often down to Amelia to initiate their love making, Luisita starting out shyly until her passion overtook her, which to be fair didn't take very long. But now Luisita was tugging at the top Amelia wore and urging it up over her head to give her access to more flesh, which she quickly moved to kiss, dragging her short nails softly down the dancers back. 

Amelia's head craned backwards as she sharply sucked in a breath and pushed her chest and her hips up, even closer to Luisita, who moved her tounge to flick over Amelia's nipple. 

Amelia moaned and rocked back again dropping her lips to Luisita's shoulder.

"Let's go inside." Amelia murmured at her lovers ear. "No free shows tonight." 

Luisita's eyes shone brightly as she gave her answer with a kiss and waited for Amelia to clamber off her and hold out a hand, leading them inside.

"You made dinner." Amelia reminded her now.

"It can wait." Luisita told her as she moved them to their bed.

Xxx

Amelia felt like today had been her worst rehearsal to date. They had started out with clumsy mistakes and had gotten gradually worse as the day went on until she had finally snapped. 

The dancers around her had all kept quiet and later, on reflection, she would be actually surprised by how much respect she had managed to command in her short time there. 

The only person to speak out was Isabel and she approached Amelia to suggest they call it a day. 

"I think we've all had enough." She said firmly, a hand jutting out from its place on her hip.

"Its not getting any better today, we should just take an early one, go home and get some rest and start fresh tomorrow." 

Large eyes watched the interaction from the sidelines as people adjusted shoes or took some water.

Amelia's anger rose and she almost told Isabel to get back in line, words spat half out of her mouth, until something pricked at her memory. She had felt like this before. So determined to get something right that she brought it all down around her. Losing sight of what was important. If she lost her love of movements, the music, it would be a disaster.

"Fine." She agreed, turning to the others. 

"How about we finish for today and pick up an hour early tomorrow?" Amelia called out.

There was a general rumble of agreement and most people took hardly a moment to exit the stage. 

Isabel offered a drink to Amelia. "It happens. Best to get the nerves out today than on opening night, right?"

"I suppose." Amelia agreed quietly. As she drank she studied the woman before her. She had thought when she first saw her again that she hadn't changed a bit and still now she thought her face was just as fresh and light as it had been when they were nothing more than children. However Amelia suddenly noticed that in many ways Isabel had certainly grown up.

Isabel had always had an athletic body, slim and firm but she had much more strength behind that now, her muscles very definite along her arms and beneath where her crop top was cut. Amelia looked away. 

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Isabel asked. "I'm still new here, I don't have much to do.." Isabel tried a shrug, as if the answer didn't matter.

Amelia wasn't sure but she still felt frustrated with the day. Perhaps unwinding a little instead of going home and snapping at Luisita would be a good idea.

"Okay." She agreed. "Across the road?"

Isabel smiled, she had fully expected Amelia to decline her offer. "Great!" 

Amelia nodded and moved to pick up her bag. 

Most of the dancers avoided the place opposite the moulin rouge, it was busy and expensive and full of tourists but it was fun to sit outside and watch the many people passing by, gazing over to the iconic windmill of the greatest dancehall in the world. Luisita loved it.

Amelia swung her bag under a table and caught the eye of one of the young waiters, giving him an encouraging wink as she sat down to face Isabel.

She ordered coffee in French and made some comment about how all the dancing had made her so thirsty while Isabel grinned over at her.

"Your French has improved." She said finally.

"I was always good at French." Amelia gasped in mock shock.

"Thanks to me." Isabel said proudly taking credit.

"That's not how I remember it." Amelia said. "I think when we did homework together you were generally more of a distraction." 

It was Isabel's turn to feign offence and Amelia giggled as their drinks arrived.

"So, when were you last in Zaragoza?" Isabel asked. 

Amelia's mood quickly deflated. "Oh, umm last Christmas? I didn't stay. I tried to visit mama but I didn't get in." 

"I'm sorry." Isabel said quietly.

"That's okay." Amelia said and she smiled a huge involuntary smile that lit her face "It was a perfect Christmas in the end." 

Isabel looked curious and waited for more.

"Luisita and I. .." She clarified a little shyly.

Isabel nodded. "Ahhh, I see." 

There was a moment of slightly awkward silence and both women took a sip of their still too hot coffee chancing glances at each other over the rims of their cups.

"And Luisita is from Madrid?" Isabel went on.

"Yes. She has a lot of family there, they are very close and I was very lucky, they welcomed me into the family almost instantly. I worked in a hotel with my mother in law and then I performed at the bar that Lusita managed, her sisters bar really." Amelia explained.

"That sounds great, all of it." Isabel said. "I'm pleased, you really deserve some happiness Amelia." 

Amelia shrugged. "It wasn't all easy, but it all worked out." 

Isabel nodded again and glanced away from the table lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"What about you?" Amelia asked. "What happened to you these last years?" 

"Nothing much." Isabel sighed. "I put all my energy into dancing. My family always supported me, you know that, they saved the money to get me here. It feels like I'm just starting out really. Exciting but terrifying. And then I found you again.. It's so strange, after all this time." 

Amelia nodded. "I'm glad. That we got a chance to meet again." She announced, deciding finally that it was true.

"I'll drink to that." Isabel agreed happily.

Xxx

Amelia had borrowed a car from the boyfriend of one of the dancers she knew well at work. He was a nice guy and he used the car for getting back and forth from his job on the outskirts of Paris. He had managed to arrange a lift for a couple of days with a colleague. He had been an idiot with his girlfriend, spending her money and gambling it away, now was his chance to show what a nice guy he was deep down. 

Amelia was glad to earn him some brownie points whilst getting some for herself. The car was old and smelled musty, but it was reliable and you could even get the radio to play one of the local radio stations. 

Amelia hadn't driven in a long time and she was as rusty as the car but Luisita hadn't made a fuss when she had stalled the vehicle and caused a line of traffic at the last green light.

They had finally left the city behind and Luisita sat with the map spread across her lap. Amelia checked the time again, hoping they would get there before it got really dark.

Perhaps they should have left earlier but after a birthday breakfast in bed Luisita had spent at least half an hour on the phone to her family.  
When she finally said goodbye Amelia could sense the sadness setting in. Luisita didn't hide how homesick she could get very well and Amelia was relieved now that she had gone to all the trouble of arranging this trip, otherwise she may have struggled to save this day for her girlfriend. 

Amelia had rubbed the top of Luisita's arms in soothing circles and kissed the corner of her pouting mouth. 

"Come on." She instructed. "We are getting out of here." 

Luisita made a smile. "Where?" 

"You'll see." Amelia grinned as she hurried to the bed and pulled out the packed overnight bag that she had stowed there the night before as Luisita slept. 

Luisi beamed at the bag and her girlfriend. "Tell me where!!" 

Amelia held out a hand and squeezed it. 

"Trust me." She said. "Its a birthday surprise." 

Luisita had virtually bounced out of the apartment and into the car in her typical brand of infectious excitement. 

Now as they pulled up to the wooded area where a row of small cabins was spread neatly, each uniform but with a look of it's own. Amelia wondered if Luisita had almost run out of steam. The drive had taken a little longer than expected but the location really did feel out of the city and away from it all.

Amelia shut off the engine and turned to where Luisita had clutched at her hand and pulled it to her chest. 

"Amelia. We're here? We're staying here?" Luisita asked hopefully.

"Claro. For tonight and tomorrow." She assured.

"Really? It's precioso! I love it." Luisita began wriggling out of the car and without stopping to get their belongings she quickly rushed towards the nearest cabin.

Amelia laughed loudly as she watched. 

"This one?" Luisita called back over her shoulder as she reached the steps of the porch.

"That one." Amelia called getting out of the car and pulling their bags from the back seat. One with the food supplies she had prepared, with the ingredients to the only meal she had managed to make before that was edible.

Luisita was walking around the wooden porch area and plopped herself down on a small swinging seat admiring the view behind the trees, of lush green hills and the low setting sun. 

Amelia dragged their bags up the stairs and dumped them unceremoniously at the top with a sigh before joining Luisita on the swinging seat, just big enough for them both.

Luisita dropped a kiss on her loves cheek before planting her boots on the wood and moving to push them both backwards on the seat.

Amelia held on to Luisita as they swung, leaning in against her. 

"I love it." Luisita said seriously now turning to gaze into Amelia's eyes. "Thank you." 

Amelia held up a brass key. "Let's go and explore." She proposed.

Xxx


End file.
